


Never Knew I Needed

by hands_tiedup_liketwoships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Consensual Underage Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands_tiedup_liketwoships/pseuds/hands_tiedup_liketwoships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen-year-old Louis is taken suddenly from France by unknown foreign forces and brought to their mysterious home along with a group of females. The worst is guessed, expected and accepted by the omegas: they are meant to be used as slaves in the bed chambers each night. But what happens when Louis mates with one of the strange foreign alphas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: I tried not to look. I did. But I failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okey dokey. So the dialogue in italics is English, but since Louis is from France and speaks French, he doesn't understand what's being said. The English is more for the audience and 'cause I feel a story without a lot of dialogue is boring to write.

The ship rocked back and forth, the lot of us huddled together below deck, terrified out of our minds. There was no saying what would happen once we arrived wherever they were taking us. These strange men, whom wore nice clothes and talked an absurd language with funny-sounding voices. They seemed unable to speak French.  
  
Struck with a sudden idea of visiting a nearby village's church had evidently not been a good idea, for suddenly the ship pulled up to the shore and the men had hopped over the side and landed, immediately taking long strides for the village. There was a common factor for those of us taken: we were all omega. Most of the omegas surrounding me in our huddled mass were females between the ages of fifteen to about twenty. I was one of only two males, and easily the youngest at thirteen.  
  
Many of the men that tried to interfere when their daughters, neices, sisters, friends and grandaughters were taken were injured or knocked out. I was glad that my own family wasn't with me upon my visit to the village or my four sisters would have surely been taken, as well.  
  
My family.  
  
What did they think when I didn't return home?  
  
Would they come looking for me?  
  
I hoped so.  
  
I wasn't sure how long we'd been at sea. I lost track after the first week-had that been a day ago? Three? More? I wasn't eager with each day that passed, though. Each day, the girls seemed pleased that it had been another day we had not arrived at our destination, but with the joy, also came the fear that that day would be the day.  
  
"You understand what's going to happen when we dock, right?" One of the oldest females asked the rest of us. I shook my head, as did the other twenty-five. "Why else would someone parade a land and take only young omegas?" She pointed out. My worst fears shot to the forefront of my mind; they meant to use us as slaves, whether it be physical labor or in the bed chambers. The thought of someone touching me so inappropriately and without my consent frightened me. I felt chills run up my back and a dirty feeling overtook me.  
  
"Prepare yourselves. We're most-likely going to be used in the bed chambers each night and made to work the lands and the kitchens each day." Another elaborated. Before anyone could respond, the ship tilted downward, then back up in a jerky movement, throwing many of us against the floor and each other.  
  
 _"What was that?"_ A guard called to someone on deck.  
  
 _"A rocky docking."_ One answered, descending the stairs.  
  
 _"Docking, or crashing?"_ The first said.  
  
 _"Just bring the omegas; we're home."_  
  
I didn't understand a word they said, but knew it was time to embrace our fate when a few of the guards started to shuffle us toward the stairs and up on deck. Of what we could see, there was a wall built high in the distance, sitting on a hill and slanted so we could see the city in the front and the impressive castle in the back of the kingdom. I exchanged worried glances with a few omegas, before we were led off the ship and to the entrance into the city.  
  
As we were guided through the center of the city, many people, dressed in strange and provocative clothing turned to stare. I learned to keep my head down. I only looked up at one point when one of the females was grabbed and groped by a dirty, ugly man.  
  
 _"Oi! Styles gets first pick. You know that."_ One of the guards said, shoving the man away roughly. Whatever he said, it seemed to work, since the man shrank back into the crowd. Suddenly his eyes landed on me and he licked his lips. I looked away quickly and made sure not to be left behind, lest the guards forget about me and leave me behind.  
  
We ended up making it to the castle gates without another incident.  
  
I gulped as they opened, the doors of the castle already wide open. A few people were present, who jumped in the arms of their mates-the guards-upon first glance. The ones left unambushed by their omegas gathered us in what I could only assume was the throne room. A single chair stood at the very back-or front, depending on how you looked at it.  
  
Everything was quiet for a few minutes, no one saying a word, not even the guards. It seemed as if we were waiting for something. One girl started to whisper something to another, when she was cut off.  
  
"Shhh!" A guard insisted. We didn't speak their language, but we all understand that signal well enough. No one spoke again. It was an eery quiet. It was calm, but the kind of calm before something big happened-the calm before a thunderstorm.  
  
Out of nowhere, a camotion was heard some distance away, with a lot of voices. It seemed to get nearer as it grew louder. A group of men entered the room from a side hallway. All alphas, by the smell that regulated the air. Maybe ten, I'd say at first glance.  
  
 _"Sir."_ A guard said, seemingly catching the attention of the alphas with whatever he'd said. We were surveyed and judged as their eyes roamed over us. After a moment, a tall, tan one stepped up. My breath caught at the sight of him. He was beautiful: chiseled jaw, green eyes, dark curly hair.  
  
 _"Really scraped the bottom of the barrow, didn't you?"_ He said in a deep voice that I could imagine saying dirty things, slick beginning to drip from my entrance.  
  
Oh no. This was possibly the worst time to become aroused, surrounded by a bunch of alphas.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes landed on me and I was worried that he could smell me when his eyes didn't stray. They were so green and so deep.  
  
 _"I like this one."_ He said, eyes never leaving mine.  
  
"What?" I asked, not sure what he'd said to me. Everyone stared at me for a moment and I wasn't sure if they were waiting for me to respond with an answer. "I do not understand." I said honestly.  
  
 _"Mmm. What is that language he's speaking?"_ He asked a guard, finally breaking eye contact.  
  
 _"French, Sir."_  
  
 _"I like it."_ He responded. _"Have him bathed and waiting for me on my bed tonight. Got it?"_  
  
 _"Yes, Sir."_  
 _"Gentlemen, the rest are yours for the pick."_ The gorgeous one said, before exiting the room.  
  
Without another spoken word, we were hearded to what was quite obviously the kitchens, where we were given small rations of venissen, bread and cheese with a goblet of water. It was quite generous, as we'd received only a morsel of bread to eat and little water on the ship that carried us all the way from France. We were given about half an hour before we were then led to a giant chamber with wat appeared to be one giant wash tub, already filled with water. I looked around at some of the older omegas; they looked to the guards warily.  
  
With a look at them and their hard gazes, the older ones began to undress, seeming to think better than to challenge the alpha and two betas' will. Going by their actions, I turned my back to the observers and undressed, quickly ascending the small steps and jumping into the tub. I came up with a screech, huddling in on myslef.  
  
"It's freezing!" I warned some of the others. I started to waft to the middle of the tub, when one of the guards grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the edge. I began to thrash, frightened that it had begun-the innapropriate and unwanted touching of preverse men.  
  
"Shh." He soothed softly. I turned and looked to the man-alpha, I could smell. It surprised me, how kind his face was. He was dressed in guards' garb, but I was sure I hadn't seen him until that moment. I was caught off guard when he raised my arm and lathered some soap in my pit, before rinsing it and going to the other. I watched cautiously as he did this. Afterward, he tilted my head back and massaged my scalp as he washed my hair, gesturing for my to dunk and rinse my head. I did so, surprised to find him standing on the steps, holding a towel between his outrstretched arms and seemingly waiting for me to step into it. I did so, the air cold for a moment before I revelled in the warmth the towel brought.  
  
The other guards gestured to the other omegas to get out of the tub, towels waiting on a table for them. Looking around, I realized I was the only one that'd been washed thoroughly. The tall guard with the warm brown eyes hearded me up with the rest of them. When the guards took the other omegas down a hallway, I was led to another, in the opposite direction from the rest of them.  
  
It wasn't long before we came to a set of wooden double doors. The guard opened both doors, a bed chamber with a giant bed in the middle covered with expensive fur blankets, many lanterns illuminating the room powerfully, but none of those things were what held my attention.  
  
It was the harem of promiscuously dressed female omegas that traipsed the room and bed so comfortably that ignited my hesitation.  
  
The guard entered the room and shooed away one very confident one, who lay draped across the bed, topless, with her breasts on full display.  
  
 _"Off! Off the bed! The prince asked specifically for him to occupy the bed."_ The guard said loudly. Everyone looked to me. When the alpha patted the bed with a soft smile, I slowly went to the bed, climbing onto the huge thing carefully so my towel wouldn't fall off my still-nude form.  
  
When I looked up, the man was gone, the doors closed, all eyes on me, mouths moving quickly as they spoke to each other. The most skeptical of me seemed to be the topless one with long, dark hair and dark brown eyes, who seemed to be called Kendall, and a tall blonde one with blue eyes that the others kept referring to as Taylor. They shot me several glares, but after I didn't speak or so much as move from where I sat in the middle of the giant bed, they seemed to get bored. After that, I was ignored.  
  
Which I was extremely thankful for.  
  
It was quite a while later that I started to doze, when there was a loud noise and everyone fell silent. I shot up in the bed, my eyes falling upon the new presence in the room: the beautiful alpha I'd first run into after the arrival at the castle. If it was possible, he'd become even more beautiful.  
  
He stood in the middle of the harem of female omegas, who salavated over him, in just a pair of breeches and a loose shirt that showed off his chest.  
  
But he ignored all of them, for his eyes were on me.  
  
His eyes were dark and deep, a strange heat emanating between them and myself. I felt slick begin to produce itself and drip from my entrance. Without a second look at the females, he strode toward the bed, removing his shirt along the way. Watching me, he undid his breeches and pulled them down so he stood before me naked.  
  
I tried not to look.  
  
I did.  
  
But I failed.  
  
He was gigantic and already aroused.  
  
With eyes for only me, he climbed into the bed, as if he didn't have several pairs of eyes surveying his arousing form.  
  
He climbed on top of me, spreading my legs so he fit inbetween. I felt my face heat with the realization that we had a large audience. Not only would I be expected to get naked in front of the beautiful alpha, but would also do so for a mass of females to see. Not only would my embarassing cries be heard by the man, but by the other omegas. I felt my body tense with nerves at the realization, and apparently, so did he.  
  
 _"Leave us."_ He said quietly, but they had all evidentally heard, when they left the room, I could only guess obeying his orders.  
  
His lips were suddenly on my neck, kissing softly. I titlted my head back to give him better access. He made his way down my collarbone and carefully unwrapped the towel from around my shoulders, continuing his kisses down my chest. When he got low enough, he let off and hovered above my dick, pumping it a couple of times. I gasped at the sensation, disappointed when he stopped and let go. I never felt as vulnerable as I did at that moment, with his gaze set on my lower regions.  
  
He slowly inserted a finger into my entrance, moving it in and out. I was surprised to find that it didn't hurt, just felt strange. When I didn't hiss in pain, he added another and picked up speed. It was only after he added the third and moved them with an intensity that it started to feel really good.  
  
"Please, alpha. I need you. Now!" I babbled, pleading with him. He didn't understand my words by the way his brow furrowed, but understood the message when he removed his fingers and poised his manhood at my entrance. "Yes!" I exclaimed, eager for him. He thrusted into me, entering me completely with one fluid movement. We both waited with baited breath as I expanded to welcome him even more vastly. When I loosened more, he pulled out before pushing back in quickly. He began to thrust faster and harder, and it was incredible, a feeling building in my abdomen, the room filling with the slapping of skin and my nonsensical babbling and his groans. I couldn't think straight with the feelings that flooded my heart and body.  
  
The building sensation in abdomen soon exploded, making me see stars. There was a small, but pleasurable pain in my neck and a full feeling in my lower body. It was only after I'd desceneded from the stars that I realized I'd been mated and knotted. I met the alpha-my alpha's-eyes to find he was just as surprised at the turn of events as I was.  
  
We stared at each other as we caught our breaths, before he slowly laid his head on my chest, staring into my eyes, and I easily wrapped my arms around him, feeling physically satiated and secure right where I was, in his arms. Not a word was spoken as we drifted to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: "Louis."

Chapter 2   
  
Cotton; fur; warmth: those were the first things my mind noticed when I woke the next morning. It took about thirty seconds before my mind registered that I was accustomed to silk sheets and usually woke without the amount of body heat that radiated across me at that moment.    
  
My eyes shot open and I shot up from bed. The same beautiful man from the night before laid there, peacefully at rest in the gigantic bed, the fur blankets covering his waist down.    
  
Looking at him in that moment, the full realization that we'd mated and consumated our bond-in a sense-hit me entirely, where the man, our room and the spiritual connection between us was reality, where as the night before it had felt like a dream-like sequence.    
  
A bond more powerful and sacred than even marriage now stood invisibly between us. As a result, certain statements could be clasified as facts; we would eventually marry and breed. It was such a ridiculous thought. As many do, I'd already spent my childhood imagining the man I would fall in love with and devote my life to, have babies with. It was a ridculously, yet grin-inducing thought that I'd met him the day before, not having any idea when I first laid eyes on him that he'd be my mate.    
  
My grin faltered slightly; I wish my family could meet him.    
  
From beside my sitting form, my mate began to stir, his breathing growing just a little in weight and volume, eyes fluttering. I laid back down and curved myself up into his side, waiting patiently for him to wake fully, and I didn't have to wait long.    
  
When his eyes opened, comprehending his surroundings, it took but a few seconds for his eyes to meet mine. I stared at him, waiting for him to do or say something. I had no idea how to react in such a strange situation, so I looked to him for guidance in my vulnerable state.    
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. When his arm shot out, I revelled, sure he was going to wound it around my waist and cuddle me. Therefore, I was rather surprised when he pushed my body to the other side of the bed, away from him. I just laid there, staring at him as he turned on his stomach and smashed his face into one of the pillows.   
  
_"-too damn early for this shit. Preening and wide eyes and innocence. I'm not a fucking morning person, yeah?"_ He said, looking to me. I stared at him blankly. He blinked twice before he scowled. _"You don't even understand what I'm saying, do you?"_   We stared levelly at each other for a time, him frowning, me confused, mated...yet incapable of communicating. Right. Guess that was something I'd failed to think through properly.    
  
"I'm sorry, but...I don't know what you're saying. You seem angry, but I don't know why. Did I do something wrong?" I asked, pronouncing each word deliberately and slowly, hoping he could derive something-anything-from what I'd said.    
  
_"French."_ He sighed softly, smirking. _"What do you say we have a rendezvous in between your legs?"_ He said, raising an eyebrow. I had no idea what he'd seemed to ask me, but didn't have to wonder for long. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, sitting me on his lap, so I straddled his hips. And with my position, I became very aware of his obvious arousal.   
  
~0~    
  
When I woke again, it was due to knocking. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, physically tired and sore in places I didn't know could be so sore. I looked around but found that the room was empty of any other living person-no mate and no return of the harem from the night before. With that, I climbed down from the bed and grabbed a large shirt that had been placed on a chair near the bed, the hem reaching my knees.   
  
I went to the double doors and opened them, rubbing at my eyes once more, trying to remove the sleep from them. I was surprised to find the same guard that had been so gentle with me the night before standing there, holding a tray with food. And with the sight of it, I realized just how starving I was. Wanting to devour the food quickly, I pulled him into the room and sat up on the bed, manuevering so nothing underneath showed while I got comfortable.   
  
He placed it on the bed and I automatically reached out and took apple slices, crunching on them happily.    
  
_"Oi."_ He said softly. I looked up at him. He placed his hand very deliberately on his chest. _"Liam."_ He stated emphatically, then held his hand out, gesturing to me. It was only after I stared at him blankly as I munched that he repeated the action and I realized that 'Lee-em' was his name. I placed my hand against my own chest.   
  
"Louis." I stated.    
  
_"Lew-ee?"_ He repeated, my name as strange on his tongue as his on mine. I nodded. He smiled at that, seemingly satisfied we were conversing, though what we were were doing was far from conversing by my standards.   
  
After I'd finished the food-or what I could, as my body wasn't used to consuming so much from the sea voyage to the kingdom-he handed me a stack of conservative clothes. The breeches were soft, but extremely baggy, while the shirt was small and barely covered my midriff. I scowled down at my form, then raised my eyebrow at Liam, crossing my arm.    
  
"You don't expect me to be seen by people in these, do you? They're demeaning-especially for such an obviously-powerful alpha's mate." I spat out disapprovingly.   
  
 _"Okay. I'm gonna take a guess that you don't like the clothes. Well, I'm sorry, but it's your mate's orders."_ He rambled nonsensically, clearly refusing to give me anything else to wear. I fumed silently, but followed him outside to the back of the castle, where I found an intricate garden set up, pathways laid out so observers could survey different areas and types of plants. People had given me strange and/or suggestive looks as we'd made the walk, but all of that was forgotten when I took in the various flowers peppering the vast green.   
  
Roses of all colors bloomed delightfully, baby's breath swayed gracefully and passion flowers burst with energy and color. A few female omegas were in the garden, as well, enjoying the sights, but grimaced when they saw the less than respectful clothing I adorned. My mood soured just slightly, before my gaze fell on a very beautiful alpha, who sat under a tree several feet off, eyes closed as he rested his head on the bark of the tree. Suddenly, as if he sensed my gaze, his eyes shot open and his head snapped up to stare at me across the distance. He took in my form, his eyes darkening and thoughts clearly dirtying.   
  
Suddenly, the way everyone else viewed me based on my apparel didn't seem to matter so much to me anymore. My alpha, my mate, gazed at me with such an intimate look, filling me with more satisfaction than the acceptance of any other single person in the kingdom. He made me feel wanted and desirable.   
  
With a devilish look and crook of his finger, he gestured me over. I obliged readily, going to him as I would have my mother, trusting my mate wholeheartedly with my wellbeing. When I got close enough, he patted his lap, where he seemed to want me to sit. I carefully lowered in his lap, feeling a bit tense, remembering the way he'd pushed me away and gotten angry when I'd tried to cuddle earlier that morning. With a small chuckle, he guided my body until I leaned sideways against him, my head rested on his shoulder.  
  
 _"Liam."_ My alpha said, greeting the guard that stood there, watching us.    
  
_"Sir Styles."_     
  
_"It's Harry. Did he eat?"  
  
_   _"He did. Or what he could, at least."_     
  
_"Good. Now listen very carefully. Each morning, he is to be bathed and dressed, taken to the kitchens so he can learn basic cooking; judging by his young age, I wouldn't expect him to know. Later, he will spend a few hours each day with Ms. Byrne, who I think mentioned once, knows French and can teach him English. For at least a few months, until he shows improvement with one or both tasks, those will conclude his duties for the day. I'm telling you this because it is you that will be escorting him every day."_ He finished the longest speech I'd heard from anyone there. _"Since you seem to like him so much."_ His voice suddenly sounded skeptical.    
  
_"He reminds me a lot of my mate when he first came here. Because of how much I love and how well I know Zayn, I sympathize with your omega."_ Liam said. I got bored, nuzzling my nose into my mate's neck.    
  
~0~   
  
Dinner was served in the dining hall, where many tables and benches were readily awaiting us. I sat next to my alpha, but stayed silent, since he talked with other occupants of our table during the entire affair. I wasn't upset. Honestly. I knew there was no way we could of conversed effectively...But I was disappointed that he didn't so much as glance at me. _"Nice little omega you're carting around with ya there. When're you gonna give the rest of us a turn with him? I'd like to have him writhing under me."_ A bunch of alphas started laughing.   
  
_"You just want a bitch to fuck."_ My alpha stated, the coldness in his voice being what drew my attention. _"And my omega isn't up for grabs, so back down."_     
  
_"He's not really your omega."_     
  
_"He is. We mated last night."_ His eyes met the others, his gaze steady and unapologetic. The other alpha looked away and that seemed to be the end of whatever argument they were having. Probably politics or something, I guessed.   
  
When we'd gotten to bed that night, I realized something that, even with our lack of knowledge of the others' language, could be easily rectified. I softly placed my hand on his arm to get his attention while he changed, taking off his shirt. His eyes found mine. I placed my hand on my chest.    
  
"Louis." I said. "Louis." I repeated, pronouncing it emphatically. Carefully, I placed the same hand on his chest and looked at him expectantly. He stared in confusion. "Louis." I pointed to myself. "Lee-em." I pronounced strangely, pointing to some place behind me with my thumb. Acknowledgement seemed to take place in his eyes.   
  
 _"Harry."_ He said. _"Hair-ee."_ He repeated, slower, placing his hand over the one I still had on his chest, rubbing it caringly.    
  
"Harry." I repeated.  
  
 _"Louis."_ He stated.   
  
We smiled at each other in understanding, feeling like maybe it _was_ possible to communicate.


	3. Chapter 3: "It's nothing serious; I've had it before. Twice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long, but I had trouble deciding how I wanted to continue with the plotline. And I'm a slow typer ~[-__-]~ Anywho! Here's chapter three. There will only be a few more chapters. As it's been up to this point, English is in italics.

**~ 4 Years Later ~**

I rolled over and threw my arm over my eyes, keeping the light from blinding me. Rolling over on my stomach, my face turned away from the window, I blinked a few times, trying to wake up properly so I could begin my day. Suddenly, two arms wound around my waist and my bare back was ensconsed in heat.

_"_ _Good morning, sweetheart."_ Harry said, kissing my neck tenderly.

_"Mmm. Morning, mon amour."_ I answered, wiggling my hips back into his naked crotch. His hands flew down to my hips, lips settling at my ear.

" _You'd better be careful. Movements like that could be construed as you wanting me to fuck you into the mattress."_ He warned, a snarl in his throat, just waiting to burst free. I pushed him away, climbing onto his lap immediately and without hesitation.

_"I don't; I want to ride you into the mattress. Hard."_ I told him, raising an eyebrow. He smirked and laid back, waiting expectantly for me to start. I pumped him a few times, gently, but quickly. When his eyes glazed over with lust and his pants between his groans became nonexistant, each groan melding into the next, I knew he was about to come. I slowed my pumps emphatically. His eyes filled with agony and anger. He grabbed my wrist.

_"Enough teasing."_ He commanded. Being a mated omega, I had to follow my alpha's command.

_"Had to make sure you weren't getting bored."_ I explained.

_"I'm never bored with you."_ He admitted. I smiled, flattered, and conceded, lining him up with myself and sinking down onto him. It hurt, sure, but one.) after four solid years of continuous sex, I was relatively loose and used to having him up inside me, and two.) ...I had a slight pain kink.

However, it seemed as if that was just not our morning. He was about halfway in me when an awful feeling took me. I froze, my eyes flashing to Harry's, whose were closed. I began to panic as the feeling grew and got worse. I noticed my hands and legs visibly shaking, a terrible heat-different than the body heat caused by sex-consume me. My stomach turned and twisted.

_"I think I need to stop."_ I said. Harry's eyes shot open, disbelief coloring them as I carefully lifted myself off of him, removing him from my entrance.

_"What the hell?! Louis! Stop being a fucking tease!"_ He yelled, desperate for release. I wished I could help him, but I was too busy throwing my robe on and running out the door and across the hall to the washrooms. I leaned over an empty basin, heaving the contents of my stomach, shaking as I did so, that awful feeling-almost like being scared- descending on me and making tears spring to my eyes. No one liked being sick, but I really hated being sick.

As I leaned over, waiting for the next round to hit, I couldn't help but remember what it felt like to have my mother's hand on my back, rubbing soothingly, murmuring small words of encouragement. My mother was always there-for every one of her kids. The moment she heard we were sick or not in lively spirits, she came for us.

I missed her often. I was thankful for Harry and my status as the prince's mate, but it had been four whole years since I'd seen either of my parents or my four younger sisters. I didn't get to see my twin baby sisters start their educations, or either of the other two grow from little girls into young women. Lottie would've just turned sixteen, Fizz would be fourteen, and Daisy and Phoebe would be five.

As another round hit, I gagged and gasped for air in between heaves. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I really hoped whatever it was I caught would be going away soon. Perhaps I'd just eaten something that had not agreed with my stomach. Yeah, that was it. I was sure I'd be as sassy and happy as usual the next morning.

_"Oh my God, Louis!"_ A familiar deep voice cried out somewhere near the door. It wasn't ten seconds later when Harry's arms were holding me. " _I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I was such an insensitive arse. How long have you been feeling like this? What do you think it was? A bug? Maybe bad food! I'm firing the entire kitchen staff and hiring replacements immediately-_

_"Mon amour, you're rambling."_ I stated, leaning back when I felt like I was done for a while. _"And don't fire anyone; we don't know it was food for sure."_ He nodded, brushing my hair away from my face and wiping my tears. I leaned into his hand, closing my eyes.

_"How do you feel? Would you like to be on bed-rest today?"_ He wondered.

_"I..."_ I thought about it. _"No. I feel fine."_

_"Louis-"_ he started, sighing.

_"No. Really. I feel perfectly fine-just as I did before the episode."_ Besides the disgusting taste in my mouth. _"Though I think I'd like to bath and drink some water before I do anything else."_ I admitted, glancing over my shoulder at the huge wash basin everyone residing in the castle used regularly.

_"That's a good idea. How about you get in the water and relax, while I get you some water and when I return, I'll wash your hair for you."_ He suggested, kissing my sweaty forehead. I nodded and with a little support from my mate, stood.

~0~

I threw up every single morning for the next week, and though I tried to avoid being caught-not wanting to worry my mate-he caught me twice. Honestly, I was really getting sick of being physically ill each morning and trying to ward Harry off of firing the kitchen staff.

After a long day of organizing celebrations and parties, speaking to women that, for some strange reason, I'd had no patience with that day and had snapped at several times, I returned to our bedroom, lusting...for sleep.

_"C'mon, Louis. One round."_ Harry begged.

_"I'm not in the mood. I want to sleep."_ I supplied without hesitation, rolling onto my side.

_"I'll be quick. Less than ten minutes. Really. Please..."_ He plead.

_"Harold. I said no. I have had a long day and my back and ankles are sore and I would just like to get some rest."_ I told him firmly, turning away and ignoring him. When he quietly blew out the lights and laid down behind me, I felt absolutely awful for taking my frustration out on him.

The next morning we had incredible, rough make-up sex, though my nipples were so sensitive that I had to forbid him from biting and sucking on them as he usually did. We were late for our daily duties that day, various guards and assistants giving us knowing looks.

After a week of being consistantly ill each morning, my nipples always sensitive and physically tired at the end of each day, I foregoed my lunch break to go see Simon, the kingdom's physician.

I explained what my week had been like to him.

_"_ _And, your highness, would I be correct in assuming you and your mate, the prince, have sexual intercourse on a regular basis?"_

_"At least two to_ _three times a day."_ I nodded, not shy. He was a physician-no one else knew better about peoples' physical desires and natural behavior better than him. Besides, it's not like people in the kingdom were naive; we were a young, mated couple. No one in their right mind thought we were both virgins, or at least, refraining from sex.

_"...I do have a theory. Now, it's not a hundred percent, of course, but it seems the most logical explanation for your symptoms and...daily routines."_ He finished awkwardly.

_"And what's that?"_ I asked eagerly, leaning forward, feeling as if he could not speak fast enough.

" _Well, to the best of my knowledge, your highness, it appears...that you're pregnant."_

_"I..."_ my mouth fell as words tried to escape, but none effectively left, unable. I gulped air, feeling as if I was suffocating.

_"I'm pregnant?"_ I asked, looking down at my stomach, my hand settling right over my abdomen.

_"Yes. You are with child."_ Simon repeated.

_"C-Could you not tell anyone? I need to find out how I'm going to tell my mate."_ I relayed honestly. _"A baby is a huge step and a lot of responsibility. It a symbol for the proof of our love."_ I realized.

_"I will not tell a soul."_

_"Thank you."_ The rest of the day, I could not keep my mind from drifting off, even during important duties. Often, the shock of my pregnancy hit me once more and my hand would be found nestled comfortably-and a bit protectively-over my stomach. Luckily, however, no one seemed to understand just what was happening within my mind and within my body.

~0~

At dinner, I made sure not to drink any mead, only water. Given, I didn't usually drink much, but that night, I took extra care, very aware of everything I ate and drank, knowing it would be consumed by my child. Our child. I looked over at my alpha, finding him discussing many war strategies with his father, the king, while his mother-Anne-ate delicately and furrowed her 'brows at me, seeming curious.

_"Louis? Are you all right, dear?"_ She wondered, eyeing me in concern. _"You look nervous."_ She observed. Her inquiry caught the intention of everyone else at the table. My mate, as well as the king, went silent, their eyes shooting to me.

_"I'm not."_ I said under their intense scrutiny, feeling like I'd just been caught in a lie. It felt like they knew exactly what was going on with me, though I knew none were the wiser.

_"No. Not nervous. Just extremely ill."_ Harry said, dissapointment in his voice, as he stared at me.

_"Ill? What do you mean, ill?"_ The king asked, all attention, gaze moving between us. I shook my head and adressed the king.

_"You've been misinformed, sir. I'm not ill."_ I corrected.

_"You eat dinner every night, half asleep, then immediately fall in bed, complaining about exhaustion."_ He says, completely serious.

_"Harry, sweetheart, I often return to bed at night, feeling tired-"_ Anne started, trying to reason.

_"Not to mention that you throw up each morning."_ Harry continues, disregarding the queen. Anne's eyes immediately flash to mine at that, round and shocked. It hits me that she knows exactly what's happening with my body-having had two children herself. I smile at her softly, biting my lip, hoping she won't say anything. She seems to relax at that, smiling back at me happily.

_"Really? That sounds awful! Good God, what could it be?"_ The king wonders, eyes meeting mine, completely oblivious to the symptoms of pregnancy.

_"Don't worry. I know what sweet Louis has."_ Anne says, trying to put fears to rest.

_"Really?"_ Both mates asked her at the same time.

_"Yes. It's nothing serious; I've had it before. Twice."_ She states with a smile, getting up from the table and winking at me before she walks away. Both men turn to me for an explanation.

_"See? I told you I'm fine."_ I shrugged, going back to eating, not making eye contact.

I didn't bother talking the rest of dinner, just ate my food, letting my alpha escort me back to our room at the end of our night. I was so lost in my thoughts of the future and how I was going to tell my mate I was carrying his child that I didn't notice how quiet Harry was being. I looked up at him from where I stood, getting undressed for bed. He stood several feet away, his back to me, silently removing his shirt and breeches. He was almost never that quiet.

_"Harry?"_ I called softly.

_"Hmm?"_ He asked absent-mindedly.

_"Are you all right, mon amour?"_ I inquired lightly.

_"Yeah, I-no. No."_ He said definitively. I started to move toward him, concerned, when he turned and flung his balled-up shirt across the room. I froze and recoiled. He shook his head and sunk to the floor. I waited a baited moment. When it dawned on me that he was distressed and upset, but in no way at me, and hadn't been lashing out, I continued forward.

_"What's wrong, alpha?"_ I implored, sinking down to the floor in front of him. His hands were covering his face, hiding his emotions from me. I reached up and put my hands over his, carefully pulling them away. I was shocked by what I found.

Harry's face was red, his eyes glazed over, a few tears falling down his cheeks. He looked up at me from under his wet lashes, grieved.

_"You know I love you."_ He stated. I smiled softly at the reminder.

_"And I love you, mon amour."_ I replied easily. He didn't smile, though, but locked his jaw.

_"I can't lose you."_ He said firmly.

_"What? Lose me? Harry, what are you-"_

_"You're sick. And my mother says she knows what it is, but what if she's mistaken? You're ill and you refuse to be checked by a physician."_ He shook his head. _"What if you're dying? What if I only have so much time left with you? I can't handle it. Losing you will destroy me."_

I took a deep breath, touched that he felt so strongly, but hurt that he was in unnecessary pain. I climbed into his lap. His arms automatically wound around me, holding me to him.

_"Harry. Listen to me. I'm not dying-"_

_"Louis, you can't know-"_

_"I went and saw Simon this morning."_

_"You did?!"_ He asked, jumping slightly.

_"I did."_ I said, feeling my own tears starting to gather in the corner of my eyes. I looked him directly in the eyes, placing one of my hands over his cheek. _"Mon amour...I'm with child."_

He froze, mouth falling open. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but was unable to get any words out. After a minute of this, his eyes lowered and he pulled away just enought to see my stomach. He eyed it in wonder for a while, carefully lifting the hem, his eyes asking if it was okay. I nodded, watching him in adoration as he inspected and touched my stomach, marveling at the tiny bump there.

And I knew as we fell asleep that night, his head nestled in my neck, hand placed protectively over my stomach-that we would be fine. Me, my alpha and our child.


End file.
